


Why are you here?

by IAmTheGreastestPileOfRubberdoopTrash



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheGreastestPileOfRubberdoopTrash/pseuds/IAmTheGreastestPileOfRubberdoopTrash
Summary: Just something I wrote and felt like I might as well post it here.





	

Dan was lying on his back on the couch with his shirt anywhere but on his body. His hair was wild and his lips were interlocked with Barry's who was currently straddling his hips and letting his hands wander over Dan's body.  
Barry grabbed Dan's jeans and carefully undid his fly. Dan pulled back from their kiss and Barry blushed as Dan helped pull down his jeans. Barry quickly pulled Dan back into a rough kiss once his jeans were dropped to the floor. Just as Barry began pulling his shirt off a loud knock at the door startled them both.  
Dan sighed and grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch once Barry shifted off of him. He wrapped the blanket around him and hurried to the door.  
"Hey, Dan. Can I come in?" Arin was standing in the doorway.

"Err... why?" Dan rubbed the back of his neck and nearly dropped the blanket, almost revealing his mostly naked body.  
"I just had to get out of the house. Suzy and I got into a bit of a fight, nothing bad just a little spat. We just needed to cool down but we share do many spaces. I'm sorry I called you but you didn't pick up. I'm sorry."  
"It's cool dude, don't worry. I was just in... the middle of a nap." Arin looked a little apologetic but seemed relieved to not be turned away.  
"Thanks, also why are you wearing a blanket?" Dan eyes shot open and he glanced back at his living room where a now shirtless Barry was waiting patiently.  
"I got a bit cold and I was too lazy to get a hoodie out." Dan said as a blush slowly spread across his face and neck.  
"Are you sure you weren't about to fuck someone?" Arin said teasingly. When Dan looked away awkwardly Arin suddenly looked saddened.  
"Oh shit, Dan. I'm sorry I was just trying to tease. But... who is it?" Arin said bringing back a teasing tone to his voice at his question.  
"I'll tell you tomorrow or something. Do you still wanna come in?"  
"Nah, I think I'll head back to the house. Suzy and I can probably make up now. Bye bye, lover boy!" Arin waved and chuckled to himself as he walked back to his car.  
"Was that Arin?" Barry asked as Dan closed the door and turned back to him.  
"Yeah, he and Suzy got into a spat or something and he needed to cool down for a bit and..."  
"And what?"  
"He knows about us, well kinda, but yeach I guess." Dan said hurriedly with concern breaching his voice.  
"What do you mean, Dan? You are making about zero sense."  
"I was in the blanket and my hair was messed up and he asked if I was getting it on with someone. So I denied it but he knew the truth. Now he wants to know who it was."  
"Oh, we should tell him. He would totally be cool with it." Barry said grabbing Dan's shoulders and pecking his cheek.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So, Dan, I have a question." Arin said as Dan walked into the grump space with Barry trailing beside him.  
"What is it, Arin?" Dan said with a bit of tiredness in the edge of his voice.  
"Who were you with last night?" Both Dan and Barry froze and a light blush creeped across their faces. Barry shrugged and grabbed the sides of Dan's face and pulled him down placing a quick kiss on Dan's lips.  
"Take a wild guess."


End file.
